


Tears From The Moon

by orphan_account



Series: JJ & Ziva: Solace In Love [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Crossover Pairings, DiNozzo is Jealous, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbian Parents, Lesbian Sex, Prentiss is Jealous, Will leaves JJ & Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU & NCIS must work together to track down a skilled Serial Killer & Rapist, JJ & Ziva reunite after three long years apart. Can they reignite their lost flame, or will a Tony & Prentiss destroy any chance that Ziva and JJ have to be happy together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears From The Moon

Tears From The Moon  
by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Criminal Minds/NCIS

 

_The BAU & NCIS must work together to track down a skilled Serial Killer & Rapist, JJ & Ziva reunite after three long years apart. Can they reignite their lost flame, or will a Tony & Prentiss destroy any chance that Ziva and JJ have to be happy together?_

**Part 1 of the JJ & Ziva: Solace In Love Series**

 

**Chapter One**

_(JJ's Flashback)_

**_"Ziva, I'm so sorry but I don't think this relationship is gonna work, I mean we're both gone all the time and we hardly see each other." JJ said as she struggled to keep her composure._ **

**_"Please JJ, I-I know about Will and your Son, Henry. I will not stand in they of your happiness. Please know that I still love you."  Ziva replied._  **

_(End Flashback)_

_(Present Time)_

**FBI BAU Liaison Jennifer "JJ" Jareau sighed as she looked over the latest case file, seven women all Navy personnel have been killed and butchered in DC the past five months. The blonde noticed that NCIS is already investigating the case. JJ gets up from her desk and goes to Erin Strauss, the Director of the BAU.**

**NCIS Agent Ziva David is working out in the gym, she is stressed because of this case, plus the abrupt termination of her three month long relationship with Jennifer Jareau. It has been nearly three years since Ziva has seen the blonde beauty who stole her heart and ultimately broke it.**

**"Hey Ziva." Tony DiNozzo said as he jogged over to Ziva, who is standing in front of a heavy bag.**

**"What is it, Tony?" Ziva said, clearly annoyed by his presence.**

**"You wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.**

**"No, I am not hungry." Ziva quipped angrily.**

**"Ohhh kay." Tony said backing away from Ziva slowly.**

**"You know something Ziva, you've really changed since that blonde bombshell dumped you three years ago, you're a drag to be-." Tony said, but was cut off by Ziva grabbing him by the throat and glaring at him with murderous intent.**

**"And yet you are _still_ here bothering me." she hissed.**

**"OK jeez, I was tryin' to be friendly." Tony replied as he turned and walked away from Ziva.**

**Back in Quantico...**

**JJ walked into Erin Strauss' office and laid the case file down on her desk.**

**"NCIS is all ready working this case, why did you deem it necessary to call us in too?" JJ asked.**

**"I do not have to explain or justify my actions to you, Agent Jareau. The only thing you need to do is inform Agent Hotchner and the rest of your team and head to DC and assist NCIS with tracking and apprehending this UnSub."**

**"Yes ma'am." JJ said in a defeated tone.**

**Spencer Reid and David Rossi are in the bullpen playing chess while Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia are talking about their upcoming vacation plans when Hotch and JJ walked into the bullpen.**

**"Seven victims, all female, all have ties to the US Navy." JJ explained.**

**"Wait shouldn't NCIS handle this?" Morgan asked.**

**"They are Derek, Strauss wants us there too for what ever reason." JJ says.**

**"We shouldn't be tackling this case guys, we have at thirty other cases that are a higher priority than this one." Rossi says.**

**"Is that so Agent Rossi?" Strauss said as she entered the bullpen.**

**"It is. And under whose authority are you relegating us to?" Rossi inquired.**

**"NCIS Director Jenny Shepard, she and I are good friends and she need _our_ help." Strauss said in a manner that clearly stated that the subject was no longer up for debate.**

**"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch says.**

 


End file.
